Changes
by Jemlela
Summary: When a kidnapping of one of the Rangers changes their life forever, how will that Ranger and the rest of the team cope. Please Read and Review
1. Kidnapping

Tommy walked down the hall of Angel Grove High. For once in his life, he is actually early. As he walks he sees the most beautiful girl alive just standing by herself in front of her locker.

"Hey Beautiful." He said as he gets closer.

Kimberly turns around with a smile and then pretends to look at her watch/communicator. "Tommy did my watch stop?" She asked pretending to be all shocked and worried.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because my watch reads 7:10. We have 20 minutes before class starts and you are not usually here until 7:29 and that if you manage to make it here before the bells rings."

"Very funny Kim." Tommy replied not amused with her antics.

"No seriously, why are you here so early?"

"It is 7:10, it is not that early." Tommy answered rolling his eyes. He knew his friends and that included his girlfriend was going to give him a hard time about it.

"It's early for you."

"My parents had a meeting with Mr. Kaplan yesterday. I heard all about the meeting when they got home last night."

"Ouch, it went that bad?" Kim asked showing him sympathy.

"Bad is an understatement. They were not happy at the fact that I am late to school almost every single day. I tried to tell them that it is not every single day. My mom's comeback to that it is more than twice a week."

"So what happened; did you get grounded?" Kimberly asked.

"No, not exactly; but I am on restriction. My parents will be driving me to school for the next 3 weeks. So I will be here every day between 7 and 7:15. I also have to be home by 6:30 every night."

"Ouch, I guess that means no more going out." Kim replied disappointed.

"Well no to the going out, but they said you could still come over. With as mad they were when they came home last night; I am extremely lucky to not have been grounded all together."

* * *

Tommy and Jason are practicing sparring. Kimberly is on the balancing beam. Trini and Billy were doing homework and Zack was teaching a few youngsters the Hip Hop Kiddo. Out of nowhere the communicators went off.

"Is that noise apart of the music?" One of the kids asked.

"Um, no. That noise is just the alarm on my watch, reminding me of someplace I have to be. We will continue this next week." Zack told the kids as he slowly made his way to the secluded hallway where everyone one was already waiting for him. "So who won?" He asked Tommy and Jason.

"It was a draw." Tommy answered.

"Yeah based on the fact that we didn't get to finish." Jason added as he pressed the button on his communicator. "Yeah Zordon."

"_RANGERS THERE ARE PUTTIES RUNNING WILD IN THE PARK."_

"Were on it." The Rangers pressed a button on their communicators that instantly teleported to the park.

"Spread Out." Jason ordered.

There were enough putties to cause a big enough distraction so that the Rangers did not notice Kimberly missing until after the battle. Tommy was the first to notice that Kimberly wasn't there after the putties were gone.

"Guys, have you seen Kimberly?" Tommy asked.

"Um no." Zack answered.

"She was here when the putties attack." Trini added.

"I don't like this." Tommy said.

"Neither do I. Let's get to the command center; hopefully Zordon would have answers for us." Jason added.

The Rangers landed in the command center.

"Zordon, where is Kimberly?" Tommy asked.

"I'M AFRAID SHE HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY ZEDD."

"Do we know where he is holding her?" Trini asked.

"I'M AFRAID NOT. ALPHA IS WORKING ON IT."

"Here Alpha let me help you with that." Billy offered.

"Yeah, because the sooner we find out where Kimberly is being held the sooner we get her back." Jason said.

The alarms went off. A monster was attacking in the park.

"No not now." Tommy groaned.

"We will take care of the monster. Alpha, continue to search for Kimberly." Jason ordered before he turned to the rest of the team "Guys let's do it. It's Morphin Time!"

* * *

By the time the battle was over, Kimberly still had not been found. Billy went back to helping Alpha search for the missing Ranger, while the others stood around the command center and waited. It was taking every ounce of strength that Jason and Tommy have to not lose their cool and make a bad situation worse.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Billy announced. "Guys we found her. I am latching on to her communicator signal and teleporting her here."

In the middle of the command center Kimberly appeared on the floor. She was unconscious. Tommy and Jason rushed over to her. Kimberly slowly began to wake up unsure of her surroundings. "Wh-where am I?"

"Kimberly, you are in the command center." Tommy told her.

"You do know that you are a Ranger right?" Jason asked.

Kimberly looked around the place slowly taking it in. The others looked at her with concern.

"Yes," She finally answered. "It is just that my head is a bit foggy and I'm really dizzy."

"Well that is to be expected as you have been unconscious." Billy said.

"Zordon, can you teleport me home?" Kim asked.

"OFCOURSE"

Kimberly left. The others were still concerned about her. She seems to be off.

"Zordon, are we sure that is even Kimberly?" Jason asked.

"I DID RUN A CHECK ON HER WHY SHE WAS LYING ON THE GROUND. IT IS HER AND SHE DID NOT APPEAR TO BE UNDER A SPELL."

"I will find out more later; as I will see her tonight." Jason said as they all teleported out of the command center concerned about their friend.


	2. What Is Going On

Jason and the rest of the Rangers teleported to the park before going their separate ways. Jason and Tommy stayed a few minutes in the park talking.

"Tommy, don't you think that you should be heading home. It is 6:20." Jason told him.

"Yeah, walk with me. So what do you think is going on with Kimberly?"

"I don't know; she seemed so out of it when she woke up in the Command Center." Jason answered.

"Yeah, but that could have been from being unconscious."

"Maybe, maybe not. Something is definitely off; I just can't put my finger on it."

"So what do we know?" Tommy asked.

"We know that she was captured by Zedd during a Putty battle. That it was hours before we got her back and when we finally did get her back, she was unconscious." Jason elaborated. "Kimberly and Caroline are coming over tonight for dinner, hopefully I can get some answers."

"Well. We are here. Keep me informed. Call me tonight after she goes home and let me know what you discover." Tommy replied as he headed in the house.

* * *

Kimberly is asleep in her room when Caroline comes in.

"Baby, time to wake up. We need to get over to the Scotts."

"Mom, I'm tired and I have a killer headache. I'm just going to stay here tonight and sleep." Kim replied groggy rubbing her head.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked worried.

"Yeah mom, I will be once I get some sleep."

"Alright, I will bring you home some dinner." Caroline replied as she gave Kimberly a kiss on the forehead and left.

* * *

Jason opened the door for Caroline. "Cari, where is Kimberly?"

"She has a headache and stayed home." Caroline answered.

"Well, I am going to check on her; if that is alright?"

"Yeah sure go. Although she was sleeping when I left." Caroline replied and then watched Jason go next door to her house.

"Care-Bear, I just thought that I would let you know that Jason went to my place to check up on Kimberly." Caroline said sitting down at the kitchen bar.

"Isn't Kimberly coming tonight?" Karen asked.

"No she isn't feeling well and is resting. I'm sure Jason will stay with her and watch over her until I get back."

"I don't doubt that. He is very protective of her. Always has been."

"I am actually very grateful that they are so close. The divorce was hard on her; I doubt she would have gotten through it, if it hadn't been for him." Cari mentioned.

"Well, she is his baby sister as far as he is concerned, even though he is only 3 months older than her." Karen answered back.

"I'm just glad that they are so close; like we are."

Morgan Scott walks into the kitchen giving his wife a kiss before greeting their guest.

"Hi Cari," He said before looking around and noticing that the teens aren't there. "Where are the kids?"

"Kimberly isn't feeling well and Jason went to check up on her." Karen answered.

"Hey Cari, I've been meaning to ask you if you and Kimberly wanted to move in here. We have the room and I would feel a lot better knowing that you guys weren't staying in that house alone." Morgan asked.

"Gee and I always wondered where Jason got his over-protectiveness." Cari teased.

"Cari say you'll do it. I would love it and the kids would love it." Karen begged.

"I'll think about it; that is the only answer I can give right now."

* * *

Jason walked right into Kimberly's room without even bother to knock. She was lying asleep. Jason just watched her sleep. She looks so helpless and sweet. He walked over to the bed and sat down besides her. Kim woke up slowly and saw him there.

"Jase, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"I came to check on you. You were really out of it when you woke up in the Command Center."

"I got knocked out in battle, what is the big deal?"

"Kimberly Anne Hart, you didn't get knocked out in battle! You were captured by Zedd, it took almost 4 hours to find you and get you out. When we finally did you find you, you were out cold. Do you remember anything?"

Kim thought for a moment before speaking. "No, nothing. One minute I am fighting the putties in the park, the next I am waking up in the Command Center with one hell of a headache. Now if you will excuse me, I will be right back."

Kimberly walked into her bathroom and splashed water on her face. Some water got on her. She took her shirt off to change when she noticed that she had a bad rash on her stomach.

"Where did I get this?" She wondered.


	3. Medical Mystery

3 weeks later

Tommy walks into the school at 7:10 and sees his friends all standing by Kimberly's locker.

"Alright guys pay up." Kimberly told her friends as she sees Tommy coming towards them.

Jason, Trini and Zack each handed Kimberly a $5 bill. Tommy watched in confusion.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"These 3 made a bet that you would be late to school today since you are officially off restriction. I said you wouldn't risk getting in more trouble by being late to school again." Kimberly explained.

"And which way did you bet?" Tommy asked Billy.

"I stayed neutral."

"I'm glad to know my friends have so much faith in me." Tommy replied eyeing Jason, Trini and Zack.

"So tell me, how did you manage to make it early on your own?" Jason asked.

"My dad dropped me off and will continue to do so. I may be off restriction, but like you guys, they don't trust me to make it to school on time." Tommy admitted embarrassed.

Tommy's friends started laughing.

"Thank guys glad to know that you are laughing at me."

"Oh Tommy, were not laughing at you; were laughing with you." Kimberly replied with a smile.

"Gee thanks. So Kimberly, how is it living with Jase here?"

"He is annoying as hell. You would think he would have waited at least a few weeks before he started getting on my nerves." Kimberly teased.

Tommy smiled at his friend's expense considering that he was laughing at him just a minute ago.

"Although Karen and Morgan have been really great to me; but then again they have always been great to me. They are my godparents. My mom is Jason's godmother."

"Time to quit this conversation and go to class." Trini spoke up.

* * *

Jason and Tommy were walking with Kimberly. Zack had a Hip Hop Kiddo class to teach and Trini was going to help Billy out with a science experiment.

"Kim, how have you been feeling lately?" Tommy asked.

"I'm tired and always extremely thirsty. Sometimes, it seems like I can't get enough water in me." Kim replied. She was going to tell them that the rash is finally gone, but then she remembered she didn't tell anyone about it in the first place.

"Maybe you should ask Morgan to check you out." Tommy suggested.

"Thank you, a voice of reason. I've been trying to get her to go to dad, but she won't." Jason added.

"That is because I'm fine. I have had a lot going on in my life these past 3 weeks. I had to pack up my house and move next door. My body just needs some time to adjust to everything I've been through." Kim replied.

"So how about we go to the Youth Center for smoothies on Kimberly." Jason suggested.

"Why on me?"

"Because you have my money, so I'm broke until I get my allowance." Jason answered.

"All I took was 5 dollars what happened to the rest of it?" Kim asked.

"I spent it."

"Fine, I'll buy your smoothie; but after you get your allowance, you owe me."

Tommy, Kimberly and Jason were walking on the sidewalk and was about to step off to cross the street. Kimberly's foot got caught in the sewer manhole cover. Tommy and Jason tried to get her foot out of the cover. A car came out of nowhere and started riding halfway on the sidewalk. Tommy and Jason started to panic the car was coming right at them and they can't get Kimberly foot out of the cover.

"HURRY GUYS!!!!" Kimberly screamed.

"Jason let's just forget getting her foot out of the cover. Let's get the cover off the manhole and get her foot out after the fact." Tommy commanded.

Tommy and Jason got the cover off the manhole without a second to spare. They fell to the ground away from where the car was driving just as the car would have hit them. Tommy picked up Kimberly. She was awake, but just barely. She then went really still. The cover was still around her ankle.

"Did she go into shock?" Jason asked.

"I don't know, but we should get her to the hospital. Maybe they can at least get her foot free." Tommy replied.

Tommy and Jason got Kimberly to the hospital quickly. It helps that they were only 2 blocks away from the hospital.

* * *

Morgan was consulting with a patient with a nurse and the receptionist. Dr. Mackenzie Oliver was on the other side of the waiting room escorting a patient out. They saw their sons and Kimberly. Both doctors rushed over to them.

"We need a gurney over here!" Morgan commanded.

"Boys what happened to her?" Mac asked as Tommy laid her down on the gurney.

"We are not sure. Her foot got caught in the manhole cover." Tommy began.

"Then she seemed to go into shock, so we brought her here." Jason added.

The doctors and nurses went to work on the young girl. She was awake, but not alert. She just laid there. The doctors ran a blood test. The results from the blood test came back. Another doctor was called in to examine the girl. She couldn't believe how her examination went. In this day and age, it is just not possible. As Doctor Julia Brady finished her examination she ran into Morgan and Mac.

"How is she?" Mac asked.

"Are you a relative?" She asked.

"He may not be, but that is my goddaughter. She and her mother live with me. I have every right to know how she is doing." Morgan answered.

"Well, we certain have a medical mystery on our hands." Julia began.

"Why do you say that?" Mac asked.

"They ran a blood test on Ms. Hart, she tested positive for pregnancy. So they called me in."

"She is pregnant! What is the mystery about that; although I'm going to kill my son." Mac replied.

"Your son is dating her I presume." Julia asked.

Mac nodded.

"Before you go and kill him, don't. The exam I did on Kimberly shows that her virgin plate is still intact. While this girl may be pregnant, she has not been sexually active."

"She is pregnant and a virgin? How is that even possible?" Morgan asked.

"Hint the medical mystery we seem to be facing."


	4. Impossible Becomes Possible

The 3 doctors stood there trying to figure out how the impossible became possible. How a girl almost 16 could be pregnant without ever having sex.

"How far along does she seem to be?" Morgan asked.

"My guess would be about 3 weeks give or take a day or two. We can't be sure exactly, as we are not sure how she got pregnant in the first place. Now if you will excuse me gentlemen, I have another patient I need to go check on." Julia answered.

Morgan and Mac nodded and Julia left. The 2 doctors walked to the waiting room discussing what had happened when they saw their sons pacing the waiting room.

"Boys we need to talk to you, so let's go to my office." Mac announced.

Tommy and Jason nodded their heads and followed their fathers to Mac's office.

"Dad is there something wrong with Kimberly?" Tommy asked.

"In a way yes-" Mac began.

"Is it her ankle?" Jason interrupted.

"Her ankle is slightly twisted. We had to physically cut that manhole to get her foot out, but in that case she will be just fine." Morgan answered.

"So what is wrong?" Jason asked.

"They gave her a blood test to see why she went into shock. Kimberly tested positive for pregnancy." Morgan informed them.

Tommy stood there shocked. "I uh, we never, I" He said trying to get the right words out.

"Relax; I know that you didn't sleep with her." Mac told his son.

"But how do you know that? She is my girlfriend and she is pregnant. It would be obvious to assume that the baby is mine."

"Very true; except that an examination revealed that while Kimberly Hart is pregnant, she is still very much a virgin." Mac answered.

Jason and Tommy stood there dumbstruck. That is impossible.

"How is that even possible?" Tommy asked.

"How far along is she?" Jason asked.

"According to the examination, about 3 weeks give or take-" Mac began as there was a knock at the door.

Mac goes to answer the door, a nurse hands him a file and then leaves. Morgan goes over to view the file while Tommy and Jason exchanged glances.

"How on earth did she manage that?" Morgan spewed.

"Manage what?" Jason asked wondering if that file has to do with Kimberly.

"Kimberly is extremely dehydrated. 40 percent of the natural water in her body is saline solution. That is dangerous." Mac answered.

"You guys use saline solution for a lot of things, so how can it be all that dangerous?" Jason asked.

"True, we use saline solution as part of an IV, and as a placebo. However, that is in a small and concentrated amount. Saline solution should never reach 20 percent. It is doubled than what is safe in Kimberly's body." Morgan answered as he and Mac left to deal with this latest crisis.

"3 WEEKS! That puts it at the time of the kidnapping." Tommy spewed angry after the adults were gone.

"Do you know what that means? It means that Zedd or one of goons is responsible for condition that Kimberly is currently in." Jason replied.

"But how? That monster got _my_ girlfriend pregnant. I want to kill that son of a-!"

"We better inform Zordon of the situation." Jason interrupted before Tommy could finish his rant.

Tommy nodded not calming down at all and muttering cuss words under his breath that his parents would wash his mouth out with soap if they ever heard him using. Jason just grabbed Tommy's arm and teleported them both to the command center. Jason let go of Tommy's arm as he was still going on ranting and raving to himself.

Jason explained the whole situation to Zordon who contacted the other Rangers except for Kimberly. Jason told the others what happened. They all agreed on one thing nobody wants to be in the room with Kimberly when she learns that she is pregnant and how she got pregnant. In fact they don't even want to be on the same planet as her.

"LORD ZEDD, DESPITE WHAT HE MAY LOOK LIKE NOW, IS ACTUALLY A HUMAN BEING. SO WE KNOW THAT IF IT IS ZEDD AT LEAST THE BABY WILL APPEAR TO BE HUMAN; WHICH MAKE THIS THING GO A LITTLE EASIER ON KIMBERLY. MY BIGGEST CONCERN NOW IS WHO WAS BEHIND THE INCDENT WITH THAT CAR AND WHO ARE THEY TRYING TO HURT KIMBERLY OR THE BABY SHE IS CARING." Zordon told the Rangers standing in front of him.

"Well, I don't think it is Zedd. He wouldn't go through all this trouble just to hurt the baby he obviously wanted her to have." Trini spoke up.

"KIMBERLY HAS ANOTHER PROBLEM; HER HEALTH RIGHT. SHE HAS A HIGH CONCENTRATION OF SALINE SOLUTION IN HER BODY. THAT HAS TO DO WITH HER PREGNANCY; SALINE SOLUTION IS EQUIVELENT TO WHAT YOU HUMANS WOULD CALL 'PLACENTA'. THE BABY NEEDS THE SOLUTION TO SURVIVE."

"The saline solution is leaving her dehydrated." Tommy answered calm for the first time since finding out.

"THERE MAYBE A SOLUTION TO THAT." A vial appeared on the console. "THIS WON'T STOP THE INCREASE IN SALINE SOLUTION, BUT WILL MAKE IT MORE MANAGEABLE."

"So we have to turn this vial over to her doctors." Billy questioned.

"That would also mean we would to have to tell Dr. Oliver and Morgan about the kidnapping and how we suspect how Kimberly ended up pregnant." Trini added

"How are we going to do all that and not reveal who we are?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, but we will think of something; we have to." Jason answered.

"Hey, I have an idea. You and Tommy go back to the hospital. Billy, Zack and I will bring the vial and explain what we can to the adults as the Rangers. This way they get the information and we protect our identities." Trini explained.

"Yeah that would work, first we need to decide what to tell them and how much to tell them. But one change Billy stays here or comes with us." Jason agreed.

Billy stood there obviously hurt at what Jason suggested.

"Billy, I know you want to go with them; but we can't risk you suddenly talking scientifically in explaining. If they hear that, especially my dad, our covers would be blown. He would know who the Blue Ranger is and once he realizes it, the rest of us would not be too hard to figure out." Jason explained.

Billy nodded and saw that Jason did have a point.

"Alright let's hash out the details; we do not go into this with a half-baked scheme." Jason told them.

"I still can't believe this is happening." Trini said sad for her best friend who is carrying that monster's child.

"Well, with Zedd involved the impossible becomes possible." Tommy answered.


	5. Explanations

After the Rangers hashed out all the details, or at least they hope they did. Jason and Tommy went back to the hospital and back into Mac's office to wait for their fathers to return.

"We are going to have to pretend to know nothing about Kimberly's kidnapping." Jason told Tommy.

"Yeah, I know. We have to act shocked without over doing it."

"It will be the biggest part we ever have to play."

Jason and Tommy gulped as the door to the office started to open.

"It's now or never." Jason whispered.

Tommy nodded as he saw his father and Morgan walk in.

"How is Kimberly?" Tommy asked.

"We have her on an IV, but she hasn't woken up from the shock yet." Mac answered.

"Well the rest is going to be the best thing for her right now. Once she is awake, we have to try to find a way to explain to her that she is pregnant. Any volunteers?" Morgan added.

Tommy and Jason shared a glance before turning back to their fathers.

"Not for that." Tommy spoke up.

"I don't want to be in the same state as Kimberly when she finds out that she is pregnant. So forget being in the same room." Jason added.

"Cowards." Mac mumbled.

"In this case, absolutely." Tommy laughed.

Out of nowhere a yellow and black stream of light appeared in the private office of Mackenzie Oliver. Mac and Morgan were shocked; they had never seen the Power Rangers up close and personal. Tommy and Jason pretended to be shocked and confused. Trini and Zack flipped on the device in their helmets that will disguise their voices. They weren't too concerned with Dr. Oliver figuring it out. Morgan, on the other hand, they have known since they were five; he would definitely able to figure out without the disguise mechanism that Billy built into the helmets after the first time they came across someone they knew.

"Power Rangers, is there something we can help you with?" Morgan asked.

The Rangers looked at each other and knew once they started this, there will be no going back.

"We have come to inquire about the health of one Miss Kimberly Hart." Yellow began.

"Our sources have told us that she is somewhere here in the hospital and that the two of you are her doctors." Black added.

"Why would the Power Rangers and their sources be concerned about the health of a fifteen-year-old civilian?" Mac asked.

"We have our reasons, but first we have to know; how is she, why is she here?" Yellow answered.

Morgan and Mac looked at each other and wondered if they should share this information with the Power Rangers. Talking about it with their sons is one thing as they are both very close to her, but telling complete strangers about it is entire unethical. However, this is the Power Rangers and they wouldn't be asking if it wasn't extremely important. The town trusts these complete strangers that they know nothing about with their lives and with their safety.

"Ms. Hart is in shock due to an increase in saline solution. She also appears to be pregnant under very mysterious circumstances." Morgan finally spoke up.

"Pregnant? How far along? What is so mysterious about it?"

"It is mysterious because the way she became pregnant is just not possible. There is medical evidence to suggest that she did not take part in an activity which would really be the only way to lead to pregnancy at her age. As for how far along is she, the best estimate is 3 weeks." Mac answered.

"Yellow, 3 weeks would put it at the time of the kidnapping." Black spoke to his partner.

"WHAT KIDNAPPING?" Morgan and Mac yelled in unison.

"3 weeks ago, Lord Zedd kidnapped Ms. Hart. We were able to rescue her, but something was off with the whole situation. Which is why our sources had been keeping an eye on her, we have reason to believe that Lord Zedd is the one responsible for making her pregnant." Yellow explained.

"You can't be serious." Mac answered dumbstruck.

"Why didn't Kimberly mentioned the kidnapping?" Morgan asked.

"I doubt she even knows. Ms. Hart was completely out of it when she was rescued. It took 4 hours before we could locate her. We released her in the park and then waited for her to wake up. She was very disoriented. I doubt she even knew or realized what happened." Yellow continued.

"We will continue to monitor Ms. Hart until and after she gives birth. As we think someone may try to end her life, possibly to kill her or force her to lose the baby. The car that nearly hit her today was no accident." Black added.

"Gee this keeps getting better and better." Morgan mumbled sarcastically.

Yellow took out the vile. "This will help her with the excessive saline solution. The pregnancy is causing the excessive saline solution. It is much like placenta. This vile won't reduce the saline solution just make it more manageable so she doesn't get dehydrated."

Mac took the vile.

"We should be going but we will keep in touch, especially with Ms. Hart." Black answered before he and Yellow disappeared.

"So how do you suppose we tell Kimberly that not only is she pregnant, but she is carrying that monster's baby?" Morgan asked.

"Carefully, very carefully." Jason whispered to Tommy who nodded.

Morgan and Mac turned around and for the first time remembered that their sons were in the room and witnessed the whole thing. But wondered how 2 boys who care for Kimberly so much could keep their cool when finding out what had happened. They are both complete hot heads when it comes to protecting Kimberly.

"You guys were awfully quiet during the discussion. Why?" Mac asked.

The boys said nothing; they very well couldn't tell that they already knew.

"You know I seem to remember an 8 year old who was suspended for fighting after some other kid made Kimberly cry. You have never been calm cool and collected when someone hurts Kimberly. So why today of all days are you actually in control." Morgan questioned his son.

"I suppose it is shock, seeing the Power Rangers and all. What they said, it hasn't really sunk in yet for me to lose control." Jason argued.

"What about you?" Mac asked.

"Like Jason said, shock; that and I know better than to lose my temper in front you. I much prefer to lose my temper away from you. So I am going to get out of here before it does sink in and I do lose my temper." Tommy answered going to the door.

"I am going to with him. Good luck telling Kimberly." Jason said as he follows Tommy.

"Uh okay, yeah that was weird." Morgan commented.

"I get the feeling the reason those two didn't flip out over it, is that somehow they already knew and was prepared to hear it." Mac answered.


	6. Explanations part 2

Morgan and Mac walk down to the ICU room where Kimberly is still lying asleep. Morgan had put a call into his wife and Caroline. He didn't tell them the details just that he needed to talk to them and if they could come down to the hospital first chance they get. Mac inserts an injection of the vial the Rangers gave them directly into the shunt into Kimberly's hand since she was between IV's at the moment.

Over the intercom

"_Paging Dr. Morgan Scott to the second floor nurses station."_

"Karen and Caroline must have gotten here." Morgan told his partner.

"What are you going to tell them? I can't imagine that Kimberly's mother will handle it very well." Mac asked as they walked to the nurses' station.

"I don't know. Caroline and Kimberly recently moved in with my family because I told Caroline that I didn't like the idea of her and Kimberly living in that house alone." Morgan said then something dawned on him. "That night Kimberly and Caroline were supposed to have had dinner with us. Kimberly didn't come; she all of a sudden wasn't feeling well. She must have already been kidnapped by Zedd."

"That is a pretty big jump going from her being sick to the time of the kidnapping." Mac pointed out.

"It was 3 weeks ago and Kimberly's so-called illness came on pretty quickly. While I am sure that there could be another explanation for her sudden illness, all this is new to me and I am not sure what it is I am doing from one moment to the next."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Morgan and Mac approached the nurses' station. Karen and Caroline were both standing there with Mac's wife Alexis. Mac hadn't called her and was actually surprised to see her there.

"Lexie, what are you doing here?" Mac asked.

"I came to see if my husband wan ted to join me for dinner tonight."

"Well since you are here, you might as well hear this too. Why don't we all go into my office and talk."

"Morgan, what is going on? Why did you call me down here?" Caroline asked.

"I will tell you, but where we could talk in private." Morgan answered.

* * *

Inside Mac's office

"Let me start off by saying that Kimberly was admitted this afternoon. She is in ICU." Morgan began.

"What! Why?" Caroline screeched.

"She is in shock. She is awake, but not alert. Her foot got caught in a manhole cover. She went into shock sometime after Tommy and Jason tried to free her foot. They brought her in."

"But what caused her to go into shock?" Karen asked.

"Let me start off by saying an examination revealed that Kimberly is still a virgin." Mac tried to explain.

"Well as happy as I am to hear that, what does it have to do with anything?" Caroline asked.

"Because Kimberly is pregnant." Morgan finished.

The woman in the room just about passed out trying to figure out how someone is pregnant when they haven't had sex.

"Imagine if we started with that she is pregnant. You guys would have gone off the deep end and not bother to hear the rest." Mac pointed out.

"Well you are right about that. So how is it; that she is pregnant?" Lexie asked.

"We met the Power Rangers and they informed us that about 3 weeks ago Kimberly was kidnapped by Lord Zedd. They said after her rescue she was disoriented. And our best guess is that Kimberly is 3 weeks along." Morgan explained

"NO!!!!!" Caroline screamed. "My baby is carrying that monster's child!!"

"It appears so. The pregnancy somehow managed to increase the saline solution in her body to a dangerously high. That is what caused the shock, the increase in saline solution. The Rangers gave us some medication to make the increase manageable. The baby is the cause for the increase, supposedly saline solution works along the same line as placenta." Mac told them.

"Is she really going to be okay?" Alexis asked.

"She is for now, well at least until we tell her that she is pregnant and how it happened." Morgan answered.

"Good luck with that." Karen teased her husband.

"You mean I can't convince you and Cari to do it. I'm sure you guys would be much better at this than us."

"Right, you want me to tell my daughter that she is caring Lord Zedd's child. You can do it. Care-Bear and I will handle the aftermath and comforting her after she is over the initial shock." Caroline replied.

"I'll help you guys." Alexis spoke up.

"Thanks, let us know how it goes." Mac told his wife.

"No, I meant that I will help the girls. You guys are the doctors, I'm sure you can handle telling her."

"Gee thanks. You guys are absolutely no help."

"Well it does get worse." Morgan said getting serious again.

"How could it possibly get any worse?" Caroline asked.

"The Rangers told us that someone or something is either trying to kill Kimberly or force her to lose the baby. Needless to say they will be keeping a close eye on Kimberly."

"What do you mean someone is trying to kill her?"

"After her foot got caught in the manhole; a car had come speeding towards them. Tommy and Jason barely got the cover off in time. Without a second to spare. The Rangers don't know who the intended victim was. Kimberly or the baby." Mac explained

The room went silent. No one knew what to say. Everyone was in shock, they just knew that they had to be there for a 15-year-old girl who doesn't know just how much her life is going to change.


	7. Truth Is Out

The adults are still discussing what it is that they do now when there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but Ms. Hart is waking up." The nurse informed as she opened the door.

"Thank you, please remove the needle and shunt from her hand." Morgan answered.

The nurse nodded and left the room.

"Well, come on Mac. It is now or never." Morgan told them.

"Bye and good luck. We will see you afterwards." Lexie teased.

"Are you guys sure that I can't convince you to be the one to tell her." Mac begged.

The women shook their heads.

* * *

Morgan and Mac walked down the hall to Kimberly's hospital room. The women followed, but have no intentions about entering the room until she knows. Outside the room were their sons who were just watching and waiting for the right time to see her. Tommy has a lot he has to think about. The main one being, where do they go from here. Jason and Tommy nodded to their fathers as they past them to enter the room.

"Morgan, what happened? How did I end up here?" Kimberly asked as soon as the doctors walked in.

"Tell me what you remember."

"I'm not sure. My foot got caught and then nothing. Wait there was a car coming, it was driving erratically."

"Is there anything else about the car you can remember?" Mac asked.

"No, I was too busy yelling at Tommy and Jason to get my foot free to pay attention to the car."

"They brought you in after you went into a shock. A blood test revealed that you are pregnant." Morgan told her as gently as he could.

Kim looked at the doctors like as if they told her some joke. She knows she not pregnant, no way can she be pregnant. "Yeah right, nice joke."

"Kim it is not a joke. You **are** pregnant."

"No way. It is not possible for me to be pregnant." Kim argued not believing a word they say. "Fine, let's pretend I believe you. Whose baby am I carrying?"

"Lord Zedd." Morgan answered quietly.

Kimberly's face paled whiter then the sheet. Mac and Morgan were afraid that she was going into shock again.

"N-no that is not pos-possible." She stuttered.

"3 weeks ago, you were kidnapped by him. Did you know that?"

Kim didn't know what she should say; she knows she was kidnapped, but she can't remember anything about it.

"The Power Rangers told us. They said you were really disoriented when they rescued you." Mac filled in.

Now everything started to make sense; the kidnapping the rash and now the pregnancy. Kimberly took the water pitcher from the night stand next to the bed and threw it across the room. Not at the doctors, just out of anger and frustration. Kimberly continued to throw thing and yell.

The doctors stood by and watch the teen girl have one hell of temper tantrum. Morgan was actually expecting it, so was everyone else; that was why they didn't want to be the ones to tell her. Kimberly finally collapsed into tears crying hysterically. Cari takes that as her cue to comfort her daughter. Cari wraps her arms around her hysterical daughter.

"Ssh, Ssh. It will be alright."

"How, how is it ever going to be okay? I'm pregnant with Zedd's child. My life is over. I've lost everything." Kimberly cried.

"Thing will be different, but it isn't over. You will get through this, you will see."

Tommy watched his girlfriend breakdown. He came to a decision as he walked into her hospital room. Kimberly looked up at her boyfriend with tears in her eyes. He won't want to be with her now that she is carrying that monster's child.

"Don't cry beautiful. We can tell the kids at school and everyone else that the baby is mine. No one outside of us and our closest friends will know the truth."

Kimberly looked up at him and for the first time since finding out she was pregnant smile. "You mean that, you would really do that for me."

"Don't you know I would do anything for you? I will be there for you every step of the way."

Kimberly let go of her mother so she could get up and let Tommy sit down on the bed with her. Tommy took his thumb and wiped away the tears from her eyes

Mac and Lexis knew their son would still be there for Kim, but they didn't know that he would go as far as taking total responsibility for a baby that isn't his. They will support him, Kim and the baby every step of the way. If the baby actually did belong to Tommy; they would be angry at first, but in the end they would support him. As bad as this situation is, they are glad that their son has not participated in sex at 16 years old.

"So Morgan, when do I get to leave?" Kim asked still in Tommy's arms.

"I can take you home when I am ready to leave. I will keep an eye on you; the Rangers already said they were going to be watching you."

"Great, just my luck." Kim answered sarcastically. "So when are you ready to go home?"

"Give me ten minutes."

Kimberly nodded and watched Morgan leave. She turned back towards Tommy.

"Are you sure you really want to do this? Once we start, there will be no going back." She asked.

"I'm sure that I love you. I will love this baby as it was my own. We will be fine; you, me and the baby."


	8. Mystery Enemy

Tommy spread the word fast that Kimberly was pregnant with his child. The kids all stared at Kimberly and talked about her behind her back. Tommy really didn't want to put Kimberly through that, but it was better this way. No one even suspected the truth behind the pregnancy.

For a few days Kimberly had to deal with all the whispering about her. But then it all seemed to stop. The girls in the school gathered around Kimberly to see how she was doing, how she was feeling. But importantly what made her decide to have a baby in high school. Kimberly couldn't believe all these questions, what are these girls thinking.

"Being pregnant wasn't something I started off wanting. It was something that just happened." Kimberly answered. She saw her friends across the hall tapping their communicators. "Look I have to go. But please don't do something that you are going to regret."

Kimberly met up with her friends and followed them into an empty classroom.

"Guys, what's up?" Kim asked.

"Zordon wants to see you. He hasn't had a chance since your release." Jason informed.

* * *

"Hi Zordon. You wanted to see me." Kimberly smiled.

"I DID KIMBERLY; WE NEED TO DISCUSS YOUR PREGNANCY."

Kimberly's smile faded. "I realize I cannot be a Ranger while I am pregnant."

"ACTUALLY THAT IS WHERE YOU ARE WRONG PINK RANGER. YOU _**HAVE**_ TO CONTINUE TO BE A RANGER. IT IS THE ONLY WAY TO PROTECT YOU AND THE BABY."

"Why is that?" Tommy asked.

"IF THIS WAS A NORMAL PREGNANCY, KIMBERLY WOULD BE RIGHT. BUT, THIS ISN'T A NORMAL PREGNANCY. THIS CHILD IS ALREADY INVOLVED IN THE MORPHING GRID. THE MORPHING GRID WILL ALSO EXCEED THE PREGNANCY."

"Great, so how long of a pregnancy are we talking about?" Kimberly asked.

"WE CAN'T BE SURE, A FEW WEEKS MAYBE A FEW MONTHS."

Kimberly blew out a deep breath trying to wrap her mind around a short pregnancy.

"Won't the battles hurt the baby?" Jason asked.

"NO, AS LONG AS SHE REMAINS MORPHS DURING THE PREGNANCY, THE POWER WILL PROTECT HER AND THE BABY."

Kimberly's alarm on her watch went off.

"Oh I have to go. The hospital. Another IV mixed with that special vial to help with my dehydration. I will inform my doctors that I did meet up with Rangers and that they informed that due to the way I got pregnant, I will have a quick pregnancy." Kimberly spoke up and teleported out of there.

The others waited a few minutes before teleporting out to meet Kimberly at the hospital.

* * *

Kimberly walked down to Mac's office. He lets her use his office for treatment. She knocked on the door.

"Come in" Mac called.

"Hi Dr. Oliver." Kimberly said as she opened the door. She made a face at the IV waiting for her.

"Are you ready to get started?" He asked.

"As if I had much of a choice." She mumbled taking her seat.

"Where are the others?"

"I got stopped by the Power Rangers. They had some information for me about my pregnancy."

"Oh what did they have to say?"

"My pregnancy will most likely be a quick one; anywhere between a few weeks to a few months. It all depends on this little one." Kimberly answered rubbing her tummy with her right hand as Mac but the IV in her left arm.

"I have patients to see. Either Morgan or I will be back to check on you in a little while. If I run into the others, I'll send them your way." Mac said as he left.

* * *

"Hi dad. Is Kimberly here already?" Tommy asked as he and the others ran into Mac in the hall.

"She is and she is already inside my office." He answered.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Jason asked as he opened the door to the office.

"Hanging in there. I suppose." Kim started. "Trini can you believe those girls at school. I mean they are acting as my being pregnant is the same thing as starting a fashion trend."

"Well let's hope they don't do anything stupid."

"Because if they do, it will be my fault."

"No Kimberly it won't be. Everyone makes their own choices." Trini argued.

"Do you remember that right after we started high school, I got that really bad haircut? My hairbrush got caught in my hair and had to be cut out. I went to school with my head held high just trying to forget how bad my hair looks. The next day practically every girl in school including the upperclassmen came to school with the same haircut. The girls at school make their decisions based on what I do. That is the downside to being popular."

"Kimberly, don't blame yourself for what others do. It isn't your fault that they can't think for themselves." Tommy answered. "You are only responsible for your own actions and that does not include this pregnancy."

"We still have a problem. There is still someone or something out there that is trying to hurt Kim and the baby. All we know about it; is that chances are it is not Zedd." Jason said taking control.

"So it is probably an enemy of Zedd and an enemy of ours. We just don't know who it is; all we know is that this person is out to kill Kimberly to kill the baby." Tommy added.

"As if I don't have enough trouble already." Kim muttered.


End file.
